After the Finale
by medfasoccer17
Summary: I finally updated!go me. Ya so anyway for new readers this picks up where season three left off. Obviously a Spashley fic. who writes Ashden fics anyway? getting off topic..please read and review I really appreciate the feedback.
1. aftermath

Ashley's POV

What just happened. Oh. My. God! Who is that lying on top of me? What happened. A gun. I remember a gun. Someone came and fired bullets from a car. And now I'm on the ground and someone is lying on top of me and not moving. I better open my eyes and face this.

NORMAL

"Spencer! Spencer! Oh god Spencer please!" cried Ashley getting up and gently brushing Spencer off her. She looked down after and saw a blood stain contrasting with Spencers dress. "No! Spence please. Somebody help! Someone!" She looked to her right and saw Aiden's eyes flutter open.

"Ash?What hap-Spencer! Oh my-Ash we need to get help!"He said suddenly jumping up and nervously pacing back and forth. Ashley finally stood up completley and looked around. Slowly people were also getting up and crying out in shock and screaming names. It was only then that she saw Clay leaning over Chelsea crying and Glen staring open mouthed at an unmoving Madison.Finally among the sounds of panic and pain the sound of sirens could be heard.

" Oh thank god. Someone's coming." breathed Ashley. The paramedics jumped out of the ambulances open-mouthed. One of them walked over to Aiden and Ashley . "What exactly happened here?" he asked running his hands through his hair. "Um well we-we were um leaving and then these guys in a car they uh opened the window and pulled out a gun and started shooting. Listen please help this girl. Please!" He said pleading on the verge of tears. Suddenly through her tears Ashley thought of her sister.

"Kyla!" She suddenly screamed frantically looking around. A miilion thoughts ran through her head. Had she been shot too? Would she lose the two people she so desperatly needed to apologize to. Then she heard her name being called. She turned around.

"Ashley!Are you OK? Who's OK? Is anyone hurt?" Said Kyla rushing over to Ashley. It was then that Ashley did something she had never done with her sister. It even surprised herself. She ran over to Kyla and wrappped her arms around her and broke down in tears. Kyla at first stiffened up but then she relaxed in her arms. She started soothingly patting her hair even through the sirens and stretchers surrounding them." Shh it's fine. I'm right here, it's ok. We're ok." she said still shocked about Ashley showing vunerability like this. "Kyla it's not ok. Spencer was shot! And so was Madison and Chelsea!" she cried out.Suddenly Kyla's knees gave way underneath her and she almost fell."Sh-shot? They were shot? I- but-" she stuttered until a paramedic came.

"Excuse me but we need to take these three to the emergency room immediatley. " he said gesturing towards Spencer, Madison, and Chelsea on strechers."It's very serious. Can one of you call the parents and inform them of what happened and where we will be?" Aiden numbly nodded and reached for his phone. They watched the ambulance drive away at full speed. Aiden dialed the Carlin's number.

"Hi Mrs.Carlin?"asked Aiden his voice shaking. Glen and Clay walked over in the mean time trembleing all over.

"Hey Aiden whats wrong?You sound upset. " Ansewered Paula's voice. "It's Spencer. Somethings happened. She's been shot. Her and Madison and Chelsea. You need to hurry to the hospital now!" after that he just heard the phone click and she hung up.

"She's on her way." Aiden said. He turned to Glen and Clay ."Are you ok?" Glen looked up to show red eyes.

"She's dead. She died right in my arms. They didn't tell me but I know. I could feel it. Madison died in my arms." he said and then collapsed on the ground. Clay just nodded. Aiden picked Glen up.

"We need to go to the hospital. NOW!" said Ashley looking at everyones faces. They all nodded and headed toward Ashley's car.


	2. in the ER

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single damn thing. If I did Aiden would not have had a shirt on at prom.**

**AN: When I wrote this it was like 2:30 am on New Years eve so it might not be the best I've ever written but I was on a sugar high so I had to do something. Anyway I'm tired of all the stories that make Aiden out to be a bad guy. He's just kind of stupid and ruined EVERYTHING but he's not evil, so this story doesn't make him evil.**

"Let me in there right now or so help me god!" growled Ashley at the snobby secutary. The women just looked up at her. "Listen there have been a lot of people in here tonight so to make sure there is no chaos only family is allowed." She replied sounding uninterested. Aiden and Clay had already been able to go in so it was only Aiden and Kyla left.Kyla walked up next to Ashley and looked at the secutary in the eye.

"Listen lady, I have not had a good night. First my boyfriend told my sister that he was still in love with her, then three of my friends got shot at a drive-by shooting.Oh ,and I have blisters from these freaking heels. So all in all I am not in a good mood, So i suggest you let me in to avoid a big pointly heel shoved up your a-" she was cut off by the secutary." Need I remind you that I can easily call security?" she said snoodily.Ashley Aiden and Kyla glared then shuffled into the seats. Ashley then put her head in her hands. Aiden put his hand on her knee. She moved it.

" Aiden we need to talk. Right now. I told you already. I love you. But I'm in love with Spencer. I'm sorry I have been relying on you so much latley, It's just when things are bad with Spencer I have no one. And I know I have been leading you on. But I need her. More than anything. Im so sorry but I choose her. I hesitated when you asked me be-because I didn't want to lose you as a friend. " Ashley said everything she has been feeling in her heart for two hours.

Aiden nodded and looked at her. "I understand now. I'm sorry too. I just miss you sometimes.'' he said.She just smiled sadly.

"Aiden why don't you head home so your parents dont worry. I'll call when I find anything out." She asked. Aiden nodded and got up. He looked at Kyla and kind of waved and headed off. Ashley turned to Kyla. "I'm so sorry about what happened between you too. It's all my fault." Kyla shook her head. "No.No its not. We just weren't meant to be together. I'll find someone else." They hugged and just then Mr.Carlin came in looking paler than a ghost. Ashley jumped up.

"Mr.C! Whats going on? How is everyone? How's Spencer. Please tell me." she said all in one breath. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat to avoid crying. "Um, Chelsea is going to make it and recover but the baby is- its not going to. Madison. Mad-Madison is gone. And Spence is in critical condition and unless something changes we're going to lose her too" He whispered. Ashley whimpered and collapsed on the seat sobbing uncontrollably.

Suddenly Paula came in teary eyed but smiling. " She's gonna make it. It was a miracle. Her heart stopped and everything! She died and came back! I dont know what happened but she's going to make a full recovery!" Ashley screamed and started crying tears of joy. Mr. Carlin went over to Paula and hugged her. "Our baby is going to be fine" he kept saying over again. Ashley couldn't wipe the smile of relief off her face. She looked over at Kyla who had on the same face.

"Maybe we should head home now." she said getting up. Ashley shook her head. "No Kyla. You go. I'm staying overnight with Mr. and Mrs. C." She said.

"You sure?" asked Kyla getting her coat. "Call me if you need me OK?"she said. Ashley nodded and gave her another hug. "I love you." she whispered shocking herself. But at that moment she knew she meant it. She loved her sister." I love you too Ash."she whispered back. The she walked out the exit.

Arthur walked over."You don't have to stay Ashley, its ok now."he stated. Ashley looked up at him. " No it's fine. I _do_ need to stay. I do."she repiled. Arthur immediatley understood and smiled at her."Ok, here come in the other room with us. It's more comfortable and it's going to be a looooong night." Ashley made a point to walk past the secutary and stick out her tounge.


	3. bipolar behavior

**3 days later**

_Ring Ring Ring_.

Ashley walked over to her phone. "Hello?" she asked. Ashley hadn't left her house in 2 days after she had left the hospital. " Ashley, it's Mr.Carlin. Spencers finally up and ready for visitors if you want to stop by." he said looking through the door at his sleeping daughter. She was breathing deeply but peacfully sleeping.

"Oh thanks a lot Mr.C I'll be right there!" exclaimed Ashley not bothering to hide the excitment in her voice. She slammed the phone down and ran out of her room. "Kyla! Kyla get up. Wake up Kyla!" she said shaking her sister awake.

Kyla groggily opened her eyes suprised to see Ashley who hadn't left her room or said one thing for two days jumping up on her bed. "What's going on?" she muttered squinting from the sunlight.

Ashley smiled and kept jumping on her bed. "Spencers up and ready to see people! C'mon get up we need to go right now! Lets go get Uuuuup."She yelled dragging Kyla out of bed. "I'm just going to be changing in my room and then we'll go ok?" she said running out of the room not waiting for a response.

"Oh ok that's-" Kyla started before the door shut in her face. "Fine. That's fine "she muttered smiling to herself

**In the car**

Ashley was drumming her fingers on her knees lightly when a thought popped into her head. _She is going to **hate** me! She's going to remember what happened before the the shooting and absoulutley hate my guts. I cant take that right now! _"Kyla!" she exclaimed suddenly " turn this car around now! I can't deal with this!" she pleaded urging her with her eyes.

Kyla pulled over Ashley's car which Ashley generously let her drive after she had learned. " What the hell do you mean? You woke me up this morning jumping up and down on my bed ecstatic about seeeing Spencer and now you want to go home? Have you completley lost it? No way I'm not turning back we're going right now!" she half yelled becoming exasperated with her half-sister." I mean really come _on!_What is up with you? When it comes to Spencer I think you really have a case of being like bipolar or something! Do you-" she continued before she saw Ashley's eyes well up with tears.

Ashley looked away." Kyla she's going to hate me. After what I did, what I put her through! How could she not. If I was dating me _I _would dump my sorry ass! What did I do?"

Kyla sighed."Ash you didn't exactly leap at Aiden. And you told him at the hospital that you were in love with Spencer not him. You haven't done anything yet! Why do you think I didn't claw your eyes out at home over Aiden?Because _he_ came on to _you_. You haven't done ANYTHING." Kyla was getting prettey tired of the old love triangle.

Ashley pulled her hair back."Thats the problem" she groaned"I didn't do anything. I should've immediatley turned Aiden away but I was in shock. So instead I just stood there staring at them both. And now she hates me."she whined banging her head off the headboard.

Kyla stopped her assualt on herself."Stop, stop! You're going to get a concussion and then I'll have to go to the hospital yet again. Listen I'm not saying she's not going to be plentey pissed at you right now, but I don't think she is able to hate you." Ashley looked at her sarcastically. "Because she loves you."Kyla finished reasurringly.

Ashley pulled her eat belt back over. " Fine you love child,lets roll." she sighed pulling on her sunglasses." I want to see how Chelseas doing anyway."

Kyla gazed at her. She saw something in Ashleys eyes that she had rarley ever seen with her before. Fear."You really are nervous she's going to hate you aren't you?" she asked pulling out of the breakdown lane. The traffic as usual in LA was horrible and no one would let them get in a lane.

"Ya. Ya I really am."


	4. eavsdropping

**AN: Whoa ok... if anyone would like to suggest where they would like this story to go in a review that'd be great because I'm currently expirencing some writers block so...ya. HELP! Also I love those little reviews. And I also love constructive critisism.**

"You go in! I can't handle this now. I-I'll come in later. Much later." Ashley said walking down the hospital hallway on the way to Spencers room.

Kyla kept walking and threw her arms in the air as if she was talking to god."Fine! But just don't ruin this Ash, ok? Show her how you feel." Ashley snorted." Kyla, I don't really do that particularly well. I'll wind up sounding like a retard. You go in first and I'll just head in later." she said turning around back to the wating room. She watched Kyla round the corner. Suddenly curiousity consumed her._ Wonder what Kyla will say to her. I'd better make sure it's nothing bad. Who am I kidding? I'm listening in. _

**Outside Spencers room:**

_And I thought waiting outside her house in my car was stalkerish. Now I'm eavsdropping and on the ground...crawling. _

Kyla was speaking" Spence! I'm so glad you're ok! We've all been worried sick! You scared everyone so much! Especially Ashley!" Ashley tried to look up to see what Spencer's reaction to her name would be. But her head couldn't reach. "Yah," Kyla continued" So, have you heard about what happened to everyone else?"

Spencer solemly nodded." Ya I feel so bad about what happened to Madison. She was finally starting to be nicer to people. What happened with Glen though? They won't tell me and he hasn't said a word since I've seen him." she said sounding concerned.

Kyla coughed" Um.. well it wasn't really pleasent. Um they found Glen holding on to Madison's dead body and a lot of her blood was on him and he was hysterical. It was really sad. I'm sure he'll be better soon though!" she added at the look of horror on Spencers face. Spencer nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to go now , you look really tired. I'll come back later." she said getting up. Spencer fiddled with her blanket. "Is um -Is Ash going to -is she here?" she said diverting her eyes to the ground. Kyla turned around at the door and Ashleys torso caught her eye. She eyed Ashley pointedly before looking to Spencer. "Ya she's -she's er around here, somewhere. Here and there. Out and around. I'm sure she'll come to see you soon Spence. And Spencer? She's miserable without you." with that she left giving one more meaningful glance at Ashley on the ground. Ashley signled at her with her hands as to say "Now what I'm stuck here!" and Kyla shrugged mouthing 'I don't know'.

Spencer looked at Kyla oddly."Who are you looking at? Who's down there?" Kyla jumped up. '' Oh no one I just saw a - um cute little- er cat?" She tried lamley. Spencer rolled her eyes and looked down just to see the first and last person she wanted to see. "ASHLEY?" Ashley looked up and awkwardly wiggled her fingers hello.


	5. failed sorry's

" A cute little cat?" Spencer asked not taking her eyes of Ashley who was struggling to compose herself and get up.

Kyla did a half grin half wince."Weeel-" she started. Ashley interrupted"I am cute"she said hopefully. Spencer didn't grin." Or not I guess" Ashley muttured. She turned around to leave when Kyla grabbed her forearm." Nu-uh you're not going anywhere." She said dragging her back and turning around to leave. "Then neither are you!" Ashley whispered pulling her back."Oh yes I am! Sorry but I have the feeling that things might get a little ugly and I don't want to be here for the explosion." she whispered back before raising her voice so that Spencer could hear. "Oh look it's ...Kevin Federline? Better go uhh see... "she said bolting at the last few words shutting the door behind her. Ashley glanced over at Spencer who was pointedly staring out the window.

Ashley took a deep breath and walked over to the end of the bed and sat down. "Spence? Spencer look at me.please."she pleaded afraid to touch her. Spencer sighed and turned around to face Ashley still not saying a word, but just staring. Ashley blinked a few times staring back before coming out of her haze."You scared me so much Spencer. I thought- what if you had- without knowing that I'm uh sorry about Aiden and all that."_ And all that? That's all I could come up with. Oh gee Spencer I'm really sorry and ALL THAT. That'll get her back for sure!" _What I mean to say is-" Spencer finally spoke interrupting her."Save it Ash. I've heard enough of your sorrys. How could you do that to me? After all I went through just so we could be together. If I was put in your situation Ashley I wouldn't have even thought about it for a minute! Do you want to know why Ashley? Because unlike you I would have sacraficed anything for you. Anything." Ashley felt herself starting to cry again and put her hand on Spencers. Spencer moved it away so fast it was like it was on fire." You broke my heart Ashley and I can't deal with it anymore. With you." she yelled breathing heavily turning red.

Ashley knew where this was going" Spencer don't. Don't do this please. Just hear me out please. I- I guess I was scared to lose Aiden because we're friends. But Spencer I swear to you that was all I felt! I don't like him the other way. Spencer I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU. Not Aiden. Not anybody. I hesitated because I didn't want to lose a friend. Not because I wasn't sure who I loved. Ever since I met you Spencer I was in love with you.I told this all to Aiden in the hospital that same night. He understands Spencer. Spencer I know I have been the worlds worst girlfriend to you these past few weeks. And I'm sorry! It's just, usually in this part of a realationship people tend to get tired of me and I ALWAYS wind up getting hurt. So I was building a wall to prtect myself I guess. Spence it's not easy for me to open up like this to anyone else. Please forgive me." By this time both girls were in tears. Spencer shook her head." Ash I'm sorry I just can't take this pressure anymore. It's over." She said burying her head in the pillow.

Ashley just stood there shocked. "I- Spence don't please. Spencer I cant- I'm not able to live without you. Spencer!" Spencer kept her face in the pillow while saying"I think you should go now Ash." Ashley backed out of the room with her mouth open and bumped into Arthur in the hallway.

"Ashley! Hey! What's wrong." He said. Ashley looked up. She immediatley noticed a handsome man with brownhair and model looks with him. "Oh nothing er... Im fine." she said looking at him oddly. Arthur noticed her gaze and explained," Oh this is Chad one of Spencers old boyfriends from back in Ohio." he said clueless about their breakup. Then they kept walking leaving Ashley glaring behind them. She raced to the waiting room where she saw Glen who finally seemed to be recovering.

" Glen. What's the story with the guy your dad was walking with to Spencer's room with just now?" she panted out of breath. Glen looked up." Oh thats Chad. Ya he used to be on my basketball team. Cool guy. He went out with Spencer ya know? On and off for like a year." He saw Ashley's alarmed expression." But I'm sure she's over that now." he added unconviningly. " So, Ash what happened with you and Spencer before _it_ happened? She hasn't said one word about you since then." He said trying to read her actions.

Ashley gulped. " Listen Glen don't get mad at me ok because I feel really guilty as is but I kind of hesitated choosing Spencer when Aiden sad he loved me and asked me who I wanted to be with. But it was always Spencer I was just kind of surprised and didn't react."

Glen nodded. "And you told her this?" he asked. Ashley nodded this time. "And..."he prompted " And she dumped me." she muttered. Glen showed a real sign of maturity and said with sincerity "I'm real sorry . But I'm sure that she'll change her mind. Your all she talks about at home." he said patting h\er on the back awkwardly. "She's probably just all whaked up on oxicotton or something." he said as an afterthought trying to lighten the mood.

Ashley couldn't manage a smile. " Ya well she won't change her mind if Mr. Orlando Bloom look-alike stays in there for too long." she said talking about Chad. At that exact time Arthur walked in. " And now you're dad has left him in there with her ALONE! C'mon jock-strap were intervining right now." she said with a jeaous gleam in her eyes.


	6. Using Glen

"Alright now what I want you to do is go in and _pretend_ to be going to see Chelsea and be taking a shortcut through her room - I don't know use your imagination and then just stand outside the curtain type thingy which by the way are totally hideous and they kinda smell funky too, and um what was I- oh yeah and just make things dont get too- what was the term you used? Oh yeah. NC-17. Ya. Can you do that for me?"She said all in one breath putting on the pouty eyes and sticking out her lower lip, a trick that always used too work on Spencer._Until now I guess. I have been pushing it. I know I have. But this time, I mean it. I don't know if I should beg and plead and try to get her to understand or leave her alone for a little bit and just sit around while my heart breaks. Oh woops better tune back in to hear what Glens saying._

"So no I refuse to-" Ashley cut him off andpushed him towards the door." Thanks Glen I appreciate it.Ashley flashed him a forced smile and then walked over the other way around to visit Chelsea.

**45 Minutes Later**

Ashley had just gotten out of Chelseas room when she saw Chad walking out the door. She was tempted to go after him, but curiousity as to what Glen had heard controlled her. That, and killing Spencers boyfriend ,or ex-boyfriend whatever, probably wouldn't unlock the key to her heart.

She raced up to the door and waited for Glen to come out. "Well...?" she whined.

Glen took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here you go. I couldnt remember everything so I wrote it all down." Ashley flashed him a real smile. "Thanks a lot Glen. Um , are you ok now. Like recovering or whatever? I know we haven't always...gotten along but I want to know that your doing ok. Are you?"

Glen smally smiled."Ya I'm cool now. Her funeral helped just kind of close it all and let me try and forget." he said while stretching his right leg. Ashley nodded."Sorry I couldn't mae it I was, kind of- Um we didn't really like eachother too much the last year and stuff but we used to for a long time be friends so I kinda feel really,guilty I guess."She said her eyes fighting tears yet again that day.

Glen looked at her in the eye."You didn't fire the gun. They did." he said coldly." They should have to live with the guilt not you or me." Ashley swayed around uncomfortabley for a moment before saying" I'm going to go and get a much needed coffee so I'll see you later. And Glen? Tell Spencer to call if she needs me or just wants to talk or even if she just wants yell at me. At this point any contact is good."she said walking backwards.

Glen stuck the thumbs up sign."cool" he said, also walking away. Ashley go into her car and sat in the seat. She reached in her pocket and grabbed the paper Glen gave her and began to read it. At first it was the usual 'Are you ok? How are you? Good to see you's ' but then she stumbled across something that mad her eyes burn. She really thought that her eyes had burned bright red. The note had said.

Chad: Spencer since you moved out here I haven't seen anyone else. It's only you. I miss you so much

Your all I think about. And when I heard what had happened to you I just- I dont know had to see you.

Spencer: I've missed you too, Chad. A lot. It's not the same without

you. You were one of my best friends.

**Ashley I really had to go to the bathroom so I left for like 5 minutes and when I came in he was leaving. So thats all I have.**

Ashley's heart ached. _It's not the same without you? What does that mean? Life in LA or realationships. Better head home for the breakdowns. I dont want to be a road hazard to everyone else. And we have soft tissues which will help._


	7. its slurpee time!

**AN: I know Spencer coming out of the hospital so soon is unrealistic but I just need to move things along ecause I think I want to write a different fic soon. Please review but I'm not going to beg and plead.**

'' We're so glad to have you coming home Spence!"said Paula snatching the car key's out of Arthur's hands in the hospital parking lot, and sitting in the driver's seat.

Arthur who was used to this turned around and headed for shotgun."Yeah I even made Gumbalia! Your favorite!" he exclaimed buckling in. Spencer who had on sunglasses on to cover up her swollen red eyes managed to mutter"Thanks." Before turning to face the window.

Arthur looked at her with concern. " Spencer Carlin isn't jumping for joy and the word Gumbalia?! Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?'' he said laughing at his own joke. _Arrhg better throw him a bone._ Spencer did her worst fake laugh ever, but Arthur seemed satisfied._ I would have felt guilty about leading Chad on. It's better I told him I wasn't in love with him. Too bad he had to go so soon._

**At Ashley's house.**

"Ash?" Kyla said lifting Ashley's bed covers "can I get you something? Asprin, IPOD, food, ... maybe a nice margarita?" she added in as an afterthought, just joking.

Ashley lifted her head. "I would say the last option if I didn't know that we were out of Margarita mix due to mommy dearest.

Kyla smirked. "Ash no offense but theres no way in hell I'm letting you near any sort of alchohol right now." Ashley glared at her. "Then out with you." she said planting her face back into her pillow.

Kyla shook her head. "Uh-uh?Nope your not sitting in bed for another minute!" she said grabbing one of Ashley's hands." Up! " she grunted tugging. She soon found out that Ashley had strong upper body strength as she managed to stay attached to the bed using only one hand. Kyla changed tactics and went for the feet. She yanked on then both, but Ashley had the advantage of using both her hands now. Kyla groaned" C'mon Ash, work with me he-Don't make me use your spot."

Ashley looked at her oddly."You know-" Kyla nodded grinning."I'll do it Davies! I don't want to resort to it but I'll do it!" Ashley rolled her eyes.Kyla lept on the bed and poked her repeatedly under her ears and on her ribs. Ashley yelped and jumped up. " Who told- how did you- when did you find out my tickle spot?" she said in between fits of laughter.

Kyla shuffled her feet." Erm Spen-" she began. Ashley stopped laughing and just said"oh".Kyla decided to change the subject. "Well now that your up and, I hope in a better mood, what do you want to do?" Ashley yawned slowly and stretched before saying." I want a slurpee from 7-11." she said cracking a smile not caused from tickling. " Me and dad used to do it after his shows."

Kyla smiled and said "get in the car." Ashley looked at her like she had four heads. "Like this? Ha..no. At least let me rub on some toothpaste and run a comb through my hair." she said heading towards the bathroom. When she was done she looked in the mirror. _This is me without Spencer.And I don't want to be that person._


	8. look at this photograph

" Mom, Dad I'm just gonna go upstairs and...rest. Yeah rest, um I'm really tired so, g'night then." said Spencer running up the stairs to avoid talking. She reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to her room. _Everything is the same. Why did I think it would be different. No one was shot here! Nothings changed. _She looked around slowly and started picking things up.Movie ticket stubs, pencils without erasers, and a photo album. Spencer opened the photo album. It was filled with pictures from when she moved to LA to now. First there was a picture of the Carlins standing in front of the new house. Then there was a picture of the Carlin kids going off to there first day of there new school. Spencer rolled her eyes. Then she saw one that made her insides freeze uo. It was of her and Ashley at the beach. Spencer thought of that day. _As usual there was an argument that day. And as usual she completly made up for it by the end of the day._ Spencer managed to flip through a few more pictures of her and Ashley before throwing the book at her wall. _She opened up to me_ Spencer thought breathing heavily on her bed. _She's never done that,to anyone. Why to me?_ A little voice in the back of her head was fighting to get through. Spencer shook her head. _No! I've made a decsion that I'm going to stick with!_ The voice continued pushing its way out of her head and into her heart. _Its because she is in love with me. Ok. I made a mistake! And...I am ...in love with her too.She said people always leave her at thsi point, how can I? I can't. I wont. Now what?_ Spencer began to cry as she sat up still clutching her pillow. She looked over at the phone. Glen

**IN 7-11**

"Kyla! Eww no. Never ever mix the coke and the Moutain dew flavors! No no no, everyone knows it's coke and cherry!Soda flavors just don't mix! Jeez I had to tell Spen- umm no one gets that!" Ashley said trying not to bring up the subject of Spencer now that she had finally calmed down. "I'm going to go pay for these ok?" she said rubbing her eyes.Kyla nodded still trying to figure out the slurpee machine.

RING RING RING

"Hello" Ashley muttered picking up the phone, not bothering to check who it was.

"Ash?It's Spencer."


	9. just come

**AN: Ya i'm horrible at updating im sorry. Keep on reviewing please:) Oh and heres just a lovley little convo i had with my friend that doesnt affect you at all but i just thought it was hilarious:**

**Her:3:54 P.M.: skank :) **

**Me x 3:54 P.M.: no im just enjoying life :-D**

**"**Spencer!" Said Ashley signiling wildly for Kyla to come over to where she was.

"Ash-c-can you just come over h-here for a little while. P-please. I really need to s-see you. I uh- " she said breaking off into tears at the end.

"Spencer whats wrong?" said Ashley concerned.

" I just- can you just come? Pl-please?" she said staring out the window at the dark stormy sky.

"Yeah , yeah I'll be right there." she said haning up,and rushing towards the door. She turned to Kyla who was standing at the register. Ashley signled to the door. Kyla stared from the Icee to Ashley as if trying to decide which she would go with. Finally she groaned and went out the door. "You are so buying me an Icee tomorrow." Ashley stopped her when she felt rain drops coming down on her head.

"What" asked Kyla.

"Keys"demanded Ashley.

Kyla whined" What ? C'mon Im getting better! How am I supposed to improve on my driving? Why can't I drive?" she said stomping her foot.

As much as Ashley enjoyed this childish act she needed to get to Spencer."Kyla you drive 25 miles per hour on the highway as is. I can imagine how slow your gonna go in the rain. Give-me-the-keys!" she said , her patience wearing.Kylahanded them over grumbling about "not fair" and "you'll see" and "wait till yor sleeping".Ashley got in the car and proceeded to o 80 miles an hour until they reached Spencers street. When she pulled over into the Carlin's driveway she looked next to her. Kyla was sitting there with her mouth open, her eyes wide with fear.

Ashley laughed and said." I'll call you when I need you to pick me up."she said, tossing her the keys and getting out of the car. "Oh and uh try not to crash it." she yelled over her shoulder. She got more and more nervous as she neared the doorbell. It had began to pour at this point so she was absoulutley soaking.

DING DONG


	10. finally!

**AN: I am SOOOOO sorry this has taken so long. And the truth is I have no valid reason as to why it has taken me so long to update excpet that I have an extrem case of lazyassness. I have a feeling that Tay0720 is gonna kick my butt.Not sure if this is the end. Tell me if you think I should end it now or continue. PLEASE REVIEW. I am now begging. I love them. Especially long ones (nudge nudge wink wink). As usual I own nothing . here you go:**

Suddenly the door flew open. Ashley gazed at Spencer for about a fraction of a second before feeling a great force hit her. She stumbled backwards a few steps before falling backwards on the grass. She was immedietley aware that Spencer was on top of her before she felt lips hit hers. Ashley felt the familiar feeling of lightheadness as she kissed her back. Spencer,who was still sitting on her lifted her head up.

Ashley opened her mouth"I am so so-" she fell silent as Spencer's finger touched her lips.

"Shh. I know you are. I understand now. I had a while to sit and think about what happened. About you. About us." she said. Every word slowly melted Ashley's heart."But," Spencer started again with a slight smirk on her face" do it again, and I'll kill you."

Ashley smiled at her"Never" she muttered leaning back up into Spencer. They kissed for a few seconds before Spencer pulled back." you know its pouring raining out right now right?" she asked.

"uh huh" whispered Ashley into her neck. Spencer laughed at her lack of concern. "Why dont we go inside to my house?"she said slowly pulling Ashley up from her posistion underneath her. Ashley sighed and got up.

"I love you." she said giving Spencer one last kiss outside before they entered the house. Ashley finally noticed how cold she was the second the heat from the Carlin house reached her.Spencer wordlessly gestured her upstairs. They silently went upstairs,sitting on Spencers bed. Spencer looked up to see tears in Ashley's eyes.

"Ashley whats wrong?"she said touching the other girls cheek.

Ashley looked away trying to hide her face."Nothing I just...Im-sorry. I still feel like the worlds worst person. How can you forgive me? I just don't understand."she said feeling the most guilty she had ever felt.

Spencer took her face in her hands."I am going to tell you what I told my mother. My love for you is unconditional. Ashley,"she said trying to meet Ashley's eyes who were looking away." nothing you could do could make me stop. Nothing. Even when I was so mad with you, I missed you. I love you. Forever."

Ashley blinked a few times wiping her eys." Spencer how did I get you? I dont deserve you. I will never hurt you like that ever again. I promise. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance." They shared a sweet kiss nefore Ashley lifted her head and smiled.

"And I thought buying you a stuffed bear was hallmark and cheesy. This takes the cake for all cheesiness. And I meant every word of it." Spencer smiled at her before laying her head on Ashley's stomach.

"When did you realise that you wanted me?I always wanted to know when." She asked glancing at Ashley.

Ashley thought for a moment before answering," I've wanted you ever since you asked me if I was on medication." Spencer snorted with laughter."I'm not even kidding!" Ashley exclaimed. "I wanted you at that moment. But, I realised I wanted to be with you at a different time. When you came home from your "not date". Thats when I realised it. As soon as we hugged."

Spencer looked at her smiling slowly before saying"Thats the same time I realised it too." she said. They both looked at eachother for a minute before breaking off into laughter.

"You mean we could have spared all that akwardness right then and there and saved time?" said Ashley between fits of giggles.

"Guess so"said Spencer. Both girls calmed down and layed in eachothers arms. Never before had either felt so happy.


	11. what do i do?

Hey fellow reader people. Wow that sounded dumb but I don't feel like deleting it. Anyways, So I've re-read this a few times and I'm really not sure if I should leave it as is or not. I want to but I kind of like how I ended it...but I want more!! So if you could all review with a yes or no to if I should continue? And if you could tell me what you want to see me write about if I do continue that would be great! Thanks in advance.

Ps. Long live spashley

Suzanna.

_**"Dude!Your the other woman!!!!"**_

_**-Glay Carlin**_


	12. you're WHERE?

AN: Wow I haven't updated this in a really long time. I thought I was done actually but I was really bored today and decided to add to it. Umm not sure if this is the end or not. PlEASE READ AND REVIEW. I am officially begging.

Spencer and Ashley lay intwined with eachother on Spencers bed. Niether of them had any clue how much time had passed since they had first lay down and niether of them really cared either. Spencer had fallen asleepbut Ashley was still awake with a satisfied smile upon her face. She was stroking Spencers hair when she heard her ringtone go off. Ashley groaned and lightly pulled herself away from a still sleeping Spencer. How she always managed to stay asleep during everything Ashley would never figure out. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and looked at who was calling. Kyla._ What the hell does she want NOW? For the last damn time I DO NOT have her stupid Kelly Clarkson CD. Although that one song is pretty catchy. _Ashley walked to the outside hallway of Spencer's room so she wuldn't risk waking her up.

"Can I help you?" she whispered irratibly.

" Hey Ash...it's Kyla." said the other Davies sister somewhat nervously. Ashley rolled her eyes. She knew she should be acting a lot nicer to Kyla because of her kindness latley but she was so comfy on Spencer's bed that the idea of having to get up annoyed her to no end.

"Yes I know genius that's the magic of caller ID." she said. Ashley looked back into Spencer's room to see that she was starting to wake up in her bed and was streching. Ashley smiled and walked over to her. "Sorry Kyla . So ummm what did you want. And this better be good." she joked wrapping her arms around Spencer who smiled back at her.

"Well I guess that would depend on your definition. Well I guess I better just tell you. I had a little bit of an accident with your car." Kyla said somewhat rushing out the last sentence. Ashley stopped tickiling Spencer and stood up. "HAHA, very funny good one." she said in a serious tone, knowing in her heart of hearts that it was probably true. Spencer looked up at Ashley with a curious expression and mouthed "What?". Ashley looked at her and mouthed back"one sec".

"I kid you not" said Kyla trying to figure out how to word what she was about to say in a way that would prevent Ashley from single handley kicking her ass." You see I was driving back from dropping you off. And I was thinking about how you said that I drive too slow, so I kind of decided to speed it up a little."

Ashley's eyes narrowed." You decided that it would be a good idea to speed during a rainstorm all by yourself when you only have your PERMIT? ARE YOU FIRGGIN SERIOUS?" she said her voice raising with every word. Spencer was looking at her like she was insane.

"Well I mean if you put it like _that_ it sounds really stupid." Kyla said straining to make a joke out of this. When Ashley didn't respond Kyla continued. "umm yeah so anyway the person in front of me stopped short and I rear-ended them." Kyla heard silence. She could just imagine the facial expression Ashley had on right now, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. Ashley was taking her anger out on Spencer's bedpost , tapping it with rage with her finger. Spencer took Ashley's hand and put it on her bed. Ashley couldn't help but let a small grin pass across her face. She winked at Spencer and then asked Kyla in what she hoped was a fairly calm tone of voice, "Ok so where are you _now?"_

_"_ well that's the funny thing. Im kind of sorta at the police department." Kyla responded chuckling nervously. Ashley couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. "Im sorry, you're WHERE?" Kyla groaned"You heard me."

Spencer yelled" WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" Ashley signled 'one minute' with her hand and then said "Well do you need me too pick you up or something?" Kyla let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! And don't worry the insurance covered it all and I'm not going be prosecuted. I just can't get my licence for another six months." she said getting ready to hang up.

Ashley laughed and said" well rightt now I think that's probably the safeset thing for all of LA."

"Haha very funny" muttered Kyla.

"Oh and Kyla? Was the last thing I said to you _not_ 'DO NOT CRASH THE CAR?' ?" said Ashley wanting to get the last laugh.

"Shut up" yelled Kyla and she hung up the phone. Ashley also hung up and looked at Spencer.

"Ok so what the heck is going on?" asked Spencer looking concerned. Ashley giggled and grabbed her jacket.

"Oh your finally awake Sleeping Beauty? Well then. Lets see, Kyla crashed the car and is waiting for me to pick her up and the police department." Spencer opened her mouth in shock.

"Want to come pick her up with me?" Ashley asked putting on her biggest puppy dog face. Spencer nodded laughing.

" How long did it take you to master that face, because you've got it downt to an art form." she said impressed. Ashley smiled and replied smirking , "Many years. It take practice to be this cute. Oh and grab your camera on the way out." she told Spencer. Spencer looked at her questioningly.

"Why?" she asked looking for the camera.

Ashley laughed and said" Kyla aka 'miss goodie two shoes' is in jail. Are you telling me you don't want that moment to be saved forever?" She said walking down the stairs. Spencer laughed and said " you are my hero". Ashley chuckled and said batting her eyelashes, "I try". Spencer closed the door and started walking down the stairs, but stopped when she felt something pulling on her hand. She turned around to see Ashley smirking at her. She pulled her in and gave Spencer the slowest and sweetest but most passionate kiss she had ever experianced. Just as Ashley began to bring herself and Spencer down to sit on the carpeted floor they heard a door open.

"Oh my-jeez can you guys...? Right in the middle of the _hallway_?" he asked turning around. Spencer immedietley jumped off of Ashley blushing but smiling bashfully at the same time. Ashley got an evil glint in her eye and replied,

" Oh so sorry Glen. It's just," she said lowering her voice seductivley," I couldn't help myself from kissing her. A passion like ours is so irresistible that we have to-" she didn't have a chance to finish because Spencer put her hand over her mouth.Glen looked slightly green like he was going to get sick.

"She's kidding Glen, just kidding." Spencer said reassuringly taking her hand down and shooting Ashley a warning glance. Ashley smirked again and said with her left eyebrow cocked,

" Oh no...I'm not." She winked at Glen. Glen rolled his eyes and asked,"So I'm assuming this means you two are back together?" Ashley smiled and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Yes we are. Thankfully Spencer decided that she was done torturing me and forgave me." she said her eyes lighting up with happiness. Spencer gave her a peck on the lips. Glen made a face, but then smiled and said

"Good. And try to tone it down with the PDA will you. I have to live here." With that he winked and ruffled Spencer's hair as he walked past them.

Spencer turned to face Ashley and raised her eyebrows."He's been really good about this latley. Its surprising. But in a good way. He seems to have warmed up to us , to _you._ Ashley giggled and said cockily

"How couldn't he? I'm so charming! Not to mention hot!" she said trying to look serious but bursting out laughing towards the end of the sentence. Spencer smacked her arm. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are_ so_ full of yourself. But oh so very cute at the same time." she said squeezing her hand. Ashley squeezed back .

"You know,"she started " latley-Oh crap! We forgot about Kyla. C'mon, don't want to abandon her while she's in the slammer. Wow. That sounds pretty weird. Kyla's in the slammer." she started doing a conga line dance. "Kyla's in the slammer, kyla's in the slammer, kyla's in the sla-" Spencer grabbed her shoulders and steered her toward the door. "You are so ADD." she said giggling and guiding Ashley out the door.

"Oh you love it." Ashley said. Spencer smiled and replied" you know I do. I love everything about you Ashley. I love you." Ashley turned around and gave Spencer another quick kiss and said. "I love you too. I really, really do." The pair gazed at eachother for a moment before Spencer opened the car door and got in. The two drove in comfortable silence for 5 minutes before Ashley softly started chanting in the same singsong voice as earliar. "Kyla's in the slammer. Kyla's in the slammer , Kyla's in the slammer and I have a _camera!"_


End file.
